Sleepy Surprise
by mosherocks4
Summary: A Sleepy Natsu and a peanut butter sandwich -"Did you forget your own birthday?" Natsu teased. Happy Birthday Steph!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPH!

I can't believe it's been so long since I last wrote anything Gray/Natsu &amp; Even longer since I wrote anything for your birthday! I missed the last two years! What am I doing with my life? I don't know...Anyways! I now present you with a little Graysu Fluff for your birthday~!

Although it is still the 23rd for you, it is the 24th for me, so I'm posting this lovely little cotton-ball-fluff-fic now :3

Enjoy~!

* * *

The wooden door to the one bedroom apartment swung open easily under the force of the dark haired man. Gray Fullbuster entered his home, loosening his tie and popping open the top two buttons of his stark white shirt. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he shut the door behind him, sliding the deadbolt into place, before entering the cozy apartment further. Gray tossed his bags onto the floor, kicked off his annoying glossy work shoes and made a bee line to the kitchen.

A peanut butter sandwich and a tall glass of chocolate milk later, gray exited his kitchen, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink to be cleaned in the morning. The dark haired male allowed another sigh to escape his lips, the stress of his day slowly melting away. Gray had originally planned on heading straight to bed, but his attention was caught by the soft glow of the television that was playing in the small living room.

"How many times must I tell him to shut it off when he leaves..." Gray muttered to himself. The dark haired male approached the flat screen TV, pausing when he noticed the small tanned body sprawled across his couch.

Gray hadn't expected to find Natsu at his apartment. Sure, the pink haired boy had been there that morning, groggy eyed and a clumsy smile had been plastered on his lips. But Natsu had claimed he had plans and Gray assumed that meant the pink haired boy would stay at his own place.

The raven turned to stare down at the sleeping pinklette. Soft snores escaped Natsu's lips, his eyelids fluttered and his chest rose in tune with his snoring. A smile made its way onto Gray's pale features. He loved watching Natsu sleep because it was the only time the younger boy was calm, usually Natsu was a bundle of bubbling energy.

Gray leaned towards the couch and scooped the pinklette up into his arms in a quick and swift motion. Natsu stirred from the sudden movement but didn't wake, he simply snuggled his head into Gray's neck. A soft chuckled escaped Gray's lips.

"Gray...?" Natsu's voice was a quite whisper but Gray still managed to hear the younger boy.

"Shh. Go back to sleep Natsu." Gray mumbled back as he made his way to the bedroom.

"What...what time is it?" Natsu's voice was still very sleepy and it made Gray wonder if maybe the pinklette was just sleep talking. Natsu did that on occasion, talked and sang in his sleep. He never remembered it the next day, which Gray always thought was funny.

"Gray, what time is it?" Natsu's voice was louder but still held a groggy drag of sounds.

"After one I think." Gray answered, trying to remember what time it was when he had last looked at a clock. Natsu shifted in Gray's arms. He pulled his head away from Gray's pale neck and stared up at the dark haired male.

"Happy Birthday Gray." Natsu gave Gray a sleepy grin, his tanned cheeks were dusted pink and a slight twinkle was in his dark eyes. Gray stared down at the boy in his arms, surprise etched across his pale features. Natsu laughed at Gray's reaction.

"Did you forget your own birthday?" Natsu teased. Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you Natsu." Gray leaned forward, catching Natsu's lips with his own. The kiss lasted only a few seconds due to Natsu's half-sleeping state.

"I wanted to be the first to say it. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Natsu chuckled to himself. A small smile made it's way back onto Gray's lips.

Natsu was the best birthday gift Gray could have asked for.

* * *

Little fluffy cotton balls floating in your face!

What? I don't know, I'm tired. LOL I whipped this up in about an hour - hour &amp; a half, after work... so I know it's not great but I REALLY wanted to write you something Graysu for your birthday! &amp; so I did.

again, Happy Birthday Steph! You are the best partner-in-crime a girl could ask for~! I hope you have a wonderful day with lots of strawberry cake!

Love you Steph!

xoxo, Kris


End file.
